Meaningful Words
by InDefenseOfOurDreams
Summary: Jak&Keira oneshote. Jak is angry and Keira comes to comfort him. What comes out of this little talk?


**This is my first fanfic thatI have ever posted. It's a one shot on Jak and Kiera back in the first of the triligy. Please don't be harsh, though I do exept flames and consrutive critisizum. This fic was done out of pure bordom and not done to the best of my ability, please remember that. Hope you like it, and please oh please review.**

* * *

**Words**

Jak sat on Sandover Beach, staring at the night sky. The stars twinkled against the blackness and the waves swayed along the sand of low tide. Jak had always been quiet and shy in the village, so nobody ever really noticed him; until now. Samos had begun sending him out on training missions to Geyser Rock for a while now and he had just returned from his mission to The Forbidden Jungle. The villagers took mediate notice to the Sage's favor in him and now seemed to realize he was alive.

They began to talk about him behind his back a lot, and the room would go disturbingly quiet when he entered the room. The strange thing was that it wasn't about his training, but the fact that he was mute. They began spreading rumors about something happening to him as a child that was tragic. Or that he was missing something upstairs, or he was dropped when he was a baby. Some even said that it was a type of curse or something.

This made Jak very angry. Why couldn't they just leave him alone, like before? Daxter was his best friend and could sometimes get annoying, but always understood him and respected him. Samos was like a father to him and gave him good advice at very good times.

Then there was Keira. The beautiful elf was always there when he was down and seemed to have a solution for everything. The mechanic had an amazing smile and eyes that could warm the coldest evening with one look. It was amazing; the way they could just look at each other and understand what they were trying to say. Sometimes it was difficult for Keira, but it would always work out in the end.

Ever since Jak had come to Sandover, she had been there, like his guardian angel. Thank the Precursors for Keira. Why couldn't every one else just except him like she did? WHY? He didn't like the crazy looks they gave him; but he HATED the looks of sympathy. He didn't need sorrow. He was happy... except for now. Now, he was furious.

"Jak," The beautiful famine's voice broke him from his thoughts. There she was again, right on time. Jak twisted his body to face the aqua haired elf who approached him from behind. "Um, may I join you?" Keira asked. Jak nodded his head in acknowledgement and she swiftly approached and took a seat on his left. Her slender body barely made a sound as she sat on the sand.

"Hi, there." She said smiling. He nodded and returned the warm smile with one of his own. After a brief moments silence Keira began to talk. "Jak, you've been acting strange lately," Jak gave he a confused look. "I mean, you've been taking a lot of time to your self lately, and have been giving angry looks while in your thought." She added quickly. "Daxter even notices it, and he's got the attention span of a gold fish. Is everything ok?"

He nodded and gave the most reassuring smile he could muster, which wasn't much. It also wasn't to convincing, as Keira gave him a concerned look. "You're a terrible liar, you know. This is about the villagers, isn't it?" She had hit it on the dot. _How can she do that?_ Jak wondered. "They are spreading rumors about why you won't talk. It's a horrible thing to do. Some think your crazy, but at least I know your not. Your to much of a hero to be crazy." She gave a big encouraging smile and Jak gladly returned the favor.

They sat in a disturbingly long stance, staring out at the sea. Finally Keira broke the awkward silence. "Sometimes I do wish you would tell me what happened in your past." She said quietly. Almost instantly, Jak pulled his knees up to his chest and turned into a ball. He suddenly put his amazing ability to make invisible barriers of ice and stone to use. His eyes narrowed and his feelings and thoughts became unreadable.

Keira noticed what she had just done and nearly shouted. "I sorry! I didn't mean to mention anything about that. I know how edgy you are about your past. I'm so sorry!" Jak's tension went down a little upon hearing this. He knew he shouldn't get so protective about his past. It would probably help if he just told some one, the girl he loved most of all.

She was giving him a worried look and Jak suddenly became aware of it. He put on a small smile and unfolded a little. He then shut his eyes tight and shook his head vigorously, trying to shake logical sense back into himself. He did love Keira, very much, and she should know about him; but it was so hard. His past was why he was mute... until now.

"It's ok. I shouldn't get so tense." He blurted out. Keira's eyes turned into sawyers and her mouth gaped open. "Jak..." She slowly gained back her senses and sat down slightly facing him. "When I was a child, my father went off to fight some evil creatures... hora-quan, I think... he never came home. My mother was in a room with me and many of her friends. They were like guardians. More people were trying to get through the door... and get us. I don't remember why. When they were almost through she pushed me into her friend's hands and told him to watch over me. I screamed and cried, but I couldn't get to her. The last time I saw her was when I was looking over the guys shoulder, and I saw the guards go and fight to protect my mother when the door broke down. They were losing. I never saw her after that...and I never spoke again. The rest of my life I can't remember up until I came here. I don't remember my old name, or the names of my parents, or where I was. Nothing. Just those two moments."

Keira looked about ready to faint; but soon her surprised expression turned into a look of sympathy. This made Jak angry again. "I don't need sympathy. I just want people to look at me with the same respect they give each other." He said angrily.

Once again, Keira's face took on surprise. "I'm sorry. I guess you would feel that way, it's just... I mean... that _is_ a good reason not to talk." She stuttered. "But why talk now?" Jak shrugged. "I guess I wanted to be heard. I wasn't even sure if my tongue would move right before I spoke. But that doesn't mean that I don't have a voice. I'm just not brave." Now Keira was confused. Jak was the bravest person she had ever known. He went into the Forbidden Jungle and journeyed to Misty Island without even a second thought. More amazing than that, he returned with barely even a scratch. How could he claim not to be brave?

As if reading her mind, Jak responded. "I don't have the courage to talk about it to anyone. I don't even have the courage to talk." "Then why do you talk to me now?" Keira insisted. She just didn't understand. "Because, I trust you. Ever sense I came here, you have always been there. No matter what I've done or become, you accepted me. That's all I ever wanted. Keira," Keira blinked her wondering eyes in acknowledgment. "I love you."

Keira's heart fluttered. The three words that meant so much had just been said to her. She suddenly felt that she was lighter than air and would just float away. It was happiest she could ever feel... at least she thought.

Jak pulled her down to earth by grabbing her shoulders and pulling her gently toward him. She closed her eyes and let the strong protective arms of her lover pull her closer.

Keira let out a deep sigh as their lips met. Fireworks exploded loudly in her head as his touch led her to another world. First she wondered if the explosions were real, but soon it didn't matter. Jak and her were the only ones that existed now. His muscular arms fit perfectly around her body and made her feel safe; as if nothing could hurt her. One of his hands slowly journeyed up to her face and began tentatively stroking her cheek. This caused her to deepen the kiss and let her hands wonder over his muscular chest. Keira opened her mouth a little and Jak took the offer quickly. His tongue wondered her mouth and savored her taste as Keira returned the favor. It was a dream that they both hoped would never end.

Jak's hand soon began caressing Keira's hair and her neck with an amount of care he didn't know he possessed. Her lips were so soft and her hands had this gentle strength as they outlined the features in his chest.

They slowly pulled away from each other and looked deep into each others eyes. There seemed to be a new understanding there now. A new passion... love. "I love you too, Jak." He smiled and stood up, then offered a hand to Keira, which she gladly took. They then began to head back to the village. Jak was certain that as long as he was with Keira, he would never worry about the villagers again.


End file.
